2019 HotXbun Fan Fiction Awards
by HotXbun
Summary: Which is the best of the best in my stories? Find out at the 2019 HotXbun Fan Fiction Awards!


HotXbun: The Time has come. You have voted, and tonight...we will see who will win at the 2019 HotXbun Fanfiction Awards!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the properties mentioned.

Third Person POV

HotXbun was in their dressing room when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in", they said.

With that...Sora from Kingdom Hearts came flying into the room.

"Sora", HotXbun said in shock. "What are doing here? You're supposed to be getting ready for the show."

"We have a problem", Sora revealed. "The Onion Bandit has returned!"

"What", HotXbun asked in shock. "How?"

"He was a gag character for a Kingdom Hearts story", Sora pointed out. "What did you expect?!"

"Dang it", HotXbun said before they started thinking. "Okay. Here's the plan. You try and track down the onion bandit while I handle the show."

...

Everybody cheered as HotXbun walked onto the stage.

"Hello everybody", they greeted. "And welcome to the 2019 HotXbun Fanfiction Awards!"

Everybody cheered at that.

"My readers have voted, and tonight...we will crown the best of the best in my stories!"

Everybody cheered again.

"Alright", HotXbun said. "We will start off with the award for Favourite Continuing Story. So without further ado, here are the nominees."

**Favourite Continuing Story**

**The Little Mermaid **

_Mimmi: I wish mother would understand why I'm so fascinated by humans._

**Saving Kingdoms**

_Ben: As King, I want to personally take care of any damage the villains might cause. I will do this by traveling around Auradon._

**My Journey With You**

_May: It's better to travel with someone. So let's travel together._

**Forever Brothers**

_Soren: That's because no matter what, you and I are forever brothers._

_Kludd: Yeah. Forever brothers._

"All of these are great stories", HotXbun stated. "But which one will win? Let's find out, shall we? The winner of the Favourite Continuing Story Award, with two votes, is...Saving Kingdoms!"

With that everybody cheered.

"And that's not all", HotXbun revealed. "Archer has won the award for Favourite Male OC. Tala has won the award for Favourite Female OC. Dizzy has won the award for Favourite Sibling. Kovu has won the award for Favourite Rival, and Kovu and Vitani have won the award for Favourite Duo! Please give a warm welcome to Dizzy and Tala, who will be accepting the awards on behalf of everybody."

With that, everybody cheered as Dizzy and Tala walked onto the stage and took the awards.

"Thank you so much everybody", the latter said. "I would like to thank HotXbun for this award, as they created me."

"And I would like to thank the person that nominated me in the first place", Dizzy said.

With that everybody cheered as Dizzy and Tala left.

"Now", HotXbun said. "Before we move on to the next award, I would like to show you a preview for a story I plan on releasing next year. It's a Kingdom Hearts story based on what was seen in the trailers. So without further ado, let's watch it."

**Remind Preview **

**A man in a black coat was sitting on a rock when another man in the same coat walked up to him.**

"**So", the man sitting on the rock asked.**

**With that...the other man pulled down the hood of his coat...revealing himself to be none other than a young Xehanort.**

**His eyes were silver**

"**This coat", he said referring to the one he was wearing. "It wards off darkness. It's useful."**

"**Told ya", the man said. "So, how'd it go? The world tour?"**

**With that Xehanort sat down next to the man.**

"**In an awful way, I realized just how necessary I am."**

"**You finally see it", the man said. "I knew you would! That's why I sent you on that world tour, because I knew that once you saw what the worlds were like, you'd realize what you have to do."**

"**There's still one thing I don't understand though", Xehanort revealed. "Why me? Why not Eraqus? Isn't he a direct descendant of one of the chosen five?"**

"**He is", the man replied. "But...he just doesn't see things the way you and I do. He doesn't see the big picture."**

"**I see", Xehanort said.**

"**Exactly", the man said before standing up. "And that's why I think it's finally time I gave you this."**

**With that...the man summoned a Keyblade.**

**It was No Name.**

**Xehanort looked at it in shock.**

"**You're bequeathing me with your Keyblade", Xehanort asked. "But it's so powerful! Are you sure I'm the one who should wield it."**

"**Trust me Xehanort", the man reassured. "This is your destiny. You are the only one who can play this role. The question is...will you accept it?"**

**With that...Xehanort stood up.**

"**I'll do it", he replied. "I will play this role."**

"**Excellent", the man stated.**

**Then...Xehanort put his hand on No Name and closed his eyes.**

"**In your hand, take this key. So long you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, it's wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend. No oceans will contain you then. No more boarders around, or below, or above, so long as you, champion, protect the ones you love."**

**With that the man pulled No Name away.**

**Xehanort opened his eyes. They were now yellow.**

"Very interesting", HotXbun stated. "Make sure to read it when it comes out. Now, onto the next award. Which will be the award for Favourite One Shot! Here are the nominees!"

**Favourite One Shot**

**I Love You**

_Adrien: Goodnight Marionette. I love you._

_Marionette: I love you too._

**Elephants and Blueberries **

_Nick: I need your help Clawhauser. My friendiversary with Judy is coming up and I don't know what to get her._

_Clawhauser: I didn't think you'd be the kind of guy who cares about friendiversaries._

_Nick: I'm not. But Judy seems to really care about them. And I...I care about her_

**Dipper and Wendy's Anniversary **

_Wendy: Stop drooling you dork._

_Dipper: I can't help it. Happy anniversary._

**An Anniversary, A Song**

_Tomas: I promise Violetta. Someday, I will come back to you._

"All of these are great one shots, but only one can win", HotXbun said. "And that winner, with ten favourites, is...I Love You!"

With that everybody cheered as Marionette and Adrien walked onto the stage and took the award.

"Thank you so much everybody", the former said. "I would like to thank Adrien for this award."

"And I would like to thank my lady", Adrien said.

"Awww", everybody said.

Then...everybody started crying!

"The Onion Bandit", HotXbun whispered. "Don't cry everybody! Here's another preview!"

**Aggretsuko Season 3 Preview **

**Haida: Looks like someone has a secret admirer.**

**Fenneko: It's no secret Haida. I know exactly who gave me these.**

**Retsuko: Akihisa started at the company a couple of weeks ago. He left his old business because he didn't like their work ethic. He's been trying to win Fenneko's affection ever since he got here.**

**Fenneko: That guy just won't take a hint.**

**Haida: What you need...is a fake boyfriend. Nothing says 'I don't like you' like dating someone else. **

**Fenneko: That could actually work. Looks like you're going to be my fake boyfriend Haida.**

**Haida: Me? Why me?**

**Fenneko: It was your idea.**

**Haida: Fine. I'll be your fake boyfriend.**

"Ooo", HotXbun said. "Fake relationships always create drama. Make sure to read it when it comes out. Now, on to the next award, which is the award for Favourite Completed Story. Let's have a look at the Nominees.

**Favourite Completed Story**

**Kingdom Hearts Princess of Hearts**

_Kairi: I am Kairi. Princess of Heart, and my light will only ever be used for one thing. And that is to protect the one I love!_

**Descendants 3**

_Mal: Thanks. I love you._

_Ben: I love you too. Now, let's go dance!_

**Shouldn't Love You**

_Guru Pathik: My work here is done. But before I go, I want to give you a wedding gift._

**Keep Your Feelings Hidden Thing!**

_CJ: But what about the list? And my parents? My brother? Fenwick? You?_

_Crispo: CJ. If this is something you want to do...then you have to do it._

"And the winner of the Favourite Completed Story Award is, with 37 Favourites is...Kingdom Hearts Princess of Hearts!"

With that everybody cheered.

"And that's not all", HotXbun revealed. "Sora and Kairi have won the award for Favourite Couple, Kingdom Hearts Branded has won the award for Favourite Sequel. Master Yen Sid has won the award for Favourite Mentor. Chirithy has won the award for Favourite Pet and 'Don't Just Sit Around and Wait' has won the award for Favourite Lesson!"

With that everybody cheered again.

"Please give a warm welcome to Sora and Kairi", HotXbun said.

With that everybody cheered as Sora and Kairi walked onto the stage and took their awards.

"Did you catch him yet", HotXbun whispered to the former.

"Not yet", he replied.

Then Sora and Kairi walked off the stage.

"Okay", HotXbun started. "Onto the next award. Which is the award for Favourite Male Character. Without further ado, let's look at the nominees.

**Favourite Male Character **

**Austin-Boy Growing Up/The Ultimate Love Triangle **

_Austin: My new life begins._

**Hiccup-Dragons Chief of Berk**

_Hiccup: This is Berk. To most people it's just a dump, and maybe it is, but it's still my home. And now, it's my job to protect it, it's people, and it's dragons._

**Aang-Book 1**

_Katara: Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?_

_Aang: I never wanted to be._

**Zac-How We Came to Be**

_Zac: That's good. If I'm being honest, I was worried that I was never going to see you ever again._

"All of these a great Male Characters", HotXbun stated. "But only one could win, and that winner is...Hiccup from Dragons Chief of Berk!"

With that everybody cheered.

"But that's not all", HotXbun revealed. "Astrid has won the award for Favourite Female Character. Valka has won the award for Favourite Mother while Stoick has won the award for Favourite Father. Drago Bludvist has won the award for Favourite Villain. Toothless has won the award for Favourite Best Friend, the Dragon Riders have won the award for Favourite Team. Growing Up and Responsibility has won the award for Favourite Theme and Dragons Chief of Berk has won the award for Favourite Narrative and...Favourite Story!"

With that everybody cheered as the Dragons Chief of Berk characters walked onto the stage and took their awards.

Then...everybody started crying!

"Curse you Onion Bandit!"

HotXbun: Well, looks like I have an Onion Bandit to take care of. See you tomorrow for a whole new story!


End file.
